He really loves her
by super-heroine-addict
Summary: Lancitty fic. Moments in between the shown scenes of Ascension. Lance really does love Kitty even though they had that fight in season 3. One-Shot. Please Read and and review. Rated T for cursing


He had told her to forget it. That he and the brotherhood had no interest in going to Mexico and fighting Magneto. She didn't believe him, that he wouldn't put his own skin on the line to save the world. But he was right in a way, the Brotherhood boys weren't anywhere near as good as Magneto, an look what happened to him. But still she urged them to go. He profoundly said sorry, that Apocalypse could do what he wanted. Lance had thought maybe the world wouldn't be so harsh to mutants if everyone was one, and with that closed the door in Kitty's face. As he walked up to his room, he told Wanda off for wanting to fight her own father, but saw her go outside to join Kitty before shutting himself in his room. He watched from his window as they hopped in a jet and left. It was then that he realized he was worried. Very, extremely, worried, but not because Apocalypse might win or the world might hate him for not helping but for Kitty's safety, and the fact she probably hated him. He slammed his fist into the wall, causing the house to shake a bit. "Idiot." he told himself. The jet was out of sight now, too far to call them back. "Why didn't I go? She could get hurt, or worse, killed. Damn it, Alvers" he sat on his bed, hating himself. After a moment, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a photo of Kitty and him at the Sadie Hawkins dance, wrinkled from all the times he had crumpled it up and throw it away after that one confirmation when mutants have been exposed. She had been so angry, called him a hood. He immediately regretted it when he angrily yelled at her that apparently he wasn't good enough for the great Kitty Pryde and saw the hurt in her eyes. He tried to convince himself to forget her, they would never be together. Yet, every-time, he would end up in a fight against the X-men, or see her at school, talking with Rogue, or hanging with some of her other friends, and something drove him to dig up that picture, smooth it a bit, and place it once again under his pillow. He never kept it out. He was too afraid one of the other boys would find it, or worse, Boom-Boom when she had been living here, and he'd never hear the end of it. Now, he layed on his bedside table, and flattened it and looked at it. She really was beautiful. Her smile lit up her whole face and her eyes sparkled. She danced amazingly, and he loved her in her long blue skirt and top that just barely revealed her flat, smooth stomach when she lifted her arms above her head. She was smiling at him, and he ached to see her smile like that again. "But I can't do that id she dies today." he said. He immediately ran downstairs. "Guys come on!" he yelled.

"Wha-What?" Blob said, sitting up straight, luckily not before Toad had jumped clear.

"Where going to stop Magneto in Mexico, so get dressed" Lance told them.

"Whoa-Whoa, what?" Quicksilver said. "Why would we do that, we not a match for him."

"Alright then, don't go and let Wanda face him alone." In a flash, Quicksilver had changed into his uniform. "Well come on slow pokes lets go." he demanded. Toad immediately hopped to it,(A/N- haha) so he could rescue Wanda. It took Blob a little longer, but he eventually washed his face and put his uniform on. When they all got in the jeep, Lance drove at full speed. "Kitty, please be ok." he told himself.

They got there just in time to save Wanda from being crushed by broken Sentinal parts. They approached Wanda to make sure she was alright, with Toad explaining how they had stolen a jet that they had no idea how to fly , and still made it here. They had just stopped in front of her when Lance looked to the side and saw a certain unconscious girl. Horror washed over his face.

"Kitty." he said, and quickly ran to the girl. He fell to his knees and began checking her body hoping, no, praying, that she was alright. 'I should of been here.' he thought, not taking notice of Toads worthless attempts to flirt with Wanda. 'I should of stopped this from happening.' When Quicksilver told him to bring Magneto down, he happily did, wanting only to get revenge for what the son of a bitch did to Kitty. He slammed his fists into the ground, shaking the earth, and although he didn't realize it immediately, waking Kitty. He left her side for a moment to check the wreckage for Magneto, before Magneto broke through. Lucky for all of them, Rogue had gotten to Apocalypse first, and Magneto collapsed, earning another comment from Toad. Lance quickly went back to Kitty, who was beginning to get up.

"Hey." he said, helping her stand.

Kitty smiled at him. "Hey Lance."

They stood there for a for a second before they both started at once.

"Kitty look,"

"Lance, I" they both stopped and laughed. "You first." Kitty said.

"Alright." Lance looked into her eyes and smiled. "Kitty, I'm really sorry about what I've said and done. Everything, I've said and done. I've been a jerk and..." he trailed off a bit before continuing, "and I really like you."

"Lance, that's so sweet." Kitty said. "I'm sorry too. I guess I was just mad, seeing you with Duncan, that night." her eyes trailed away at the last word.

"Hey." he lifted her face so her eyes met his again. "Duncan is an idiot, and I'm never going to do anything like that again. Having you in my life is worth too much to let a argument like that break us up." Too that, Kitty responded my lifting herself on her toes and kissing Lance, sweetly,gently, yet passionately. When they broke apart, Lance put his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist, as they walked to the awaiting jets.

Over the next couple of days, the two were inseparable. When Professor X gathered everybody to make his announcement, Kitty clung to his arm. As the Professor spoke, Lance constantly looked down at the beautiful girl. When he mentioned some people staying the same, he got the odd feeling the Professor was talking about him and the Brotherhood, but brushed it off.

Later that day everyone began to go their separate ways and return to their own homes. While the rest of the Brotherhood went and got Lance's jeep, he and Kitty took a moment to themselves. They stood next to one of the tress a little way off the driveway, only partly visable.

"Can't you guys even consider staying?" Kitty pleaded. Lance smiled down at her.

"Sorry Kitty. But the hero life isn't for an of us. I've been there, remember."

"I know it's just, hard, to think we're going to have to fight you guys sometimes." she rested her arms on his chest and he took her hips and embraced her

"Just because our teams fight, doesn't mean we have to always be the ones pairing off." he smiled slyly,"Or maybe we could always 'fight' and then you could faze us through the wall where nobody is and we could have a little while to ourselves."

"Oh yeah and do what?" Kitty said teasingly.

"I don't know maybe, this." Lance said and kissed her passionately. Kitty immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, playing with her shirt. Unfortunately, the rest of the Brotherhood pulled up on the driveway, not very close, but close enough for the boys to see them kiss, and the couple to hear their hollars.

"Come on, lover boy." Quicksilver yelled. Lance groaned at the comment.

"Sorry Kitty, they're waiting."

"It's okay." Kitty told him. "We can always finish this, the next time." she smiled slyly and unwrapped herself from him. " You better not keep them waiting. And I don't want to push Scott farther than he can stand." At his confused expression, she nodded her head to the back a bit, at the mansion. When Lance looked up he could sure enough see Summers glaring at him through the window.

"What are you a telepath now?" he asked, not exactly joking. He also threw a glare at Scott, and the boy disappeared behind the curtains.

"Nope." Kitty grinned, " I just know he can't stand us being together. But I don't care."

Lance wanted to kiss her again, but another honk came from the car. "Come on Alvers."

With a reluctant smile, Lance kissed Kitty on the cheek. He then ran to the jeep, with his friend all laughing at him, with the exception of Wanda, who just rolled her eyes. Lance seemed to ignore the jeers though. And turned back to wave to Kitty before kicking Toad out of the drivers seat and climbing in. As they drove away Kitty leaned on the tree with one hand, and smiled to herself.

A/N- what did ya think? My first Lancitty. I was actually watching the end of X-men Evolution and when I saw Lance's reaction to an unconscious Kitty( which by the way, was a Lancitty moment too long awaited) I just had to make him hate himself for letting her get hurt. I love that couple. Too all you reading my other story Volcano Storm, don't fear, I'm still writing it I just kind of, misplaced the next chapter. So that'll have to wait. I am so in love with X-men at this moment, its ridiculous. I hope all my fellow Lancitty lovers will like this.


End file.
